Roçar de lábios
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Roçar os lábios nos dela, roubando-lhe a cor vermelha e o sabor a cereja." Silver Trio


**Avisos:  
**Esta fic contém uma cena de sexo entre três pessoas.  
Algum problema contra, o **X** no canto do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
Aos restantes, boa leitura.

**

* * *

**

**Para a Tainara, porque ela pediu e ela merece.  
Harry B-day, flor ;***

**

* * *

**

**Roçar de Lábios  
**_|Silver Trio Project|_

Estava praticamente de noite quando Pansy finalmente largou a barra de carvão sobre a mesa. Suspirou, cansada, e olhou com atenção para o desenho que tinha no seu bloco. E, pelo primeira vez em muito tempo de aulas de Desenho, a morena ficou realmente satisfeita com o que via. O corpo de Malfoy estava perfeitamente delineado na folha, com as sombras e os contrastes certos, com os fios de cabelo perfeitamente representados e o sorriso característico ali marcado.

- Terminei - anunciou, sentando-se em cima da mesa e sorrindo para o loiro.

Draco desviou os olhos para ela e levantou o canto esquerdo da boca. O rapaz havia prometido que, à medida que ela e Blaise fosse evoluindo nos seus desenhos, as suas roupas começavam a ser cada vez menos. E esse era o motivo pelo qual o loiro apenas tinha uma boxer preta vestida.

- Exibida - resmungou Blaise, que parecia demasiado entretido a olhar para o corpo de Draco. - Aposto que ficou uma merda!

- Tu é que és uma merda, Blaise - protestou a morena, olhando sobre o ombro para o amigo. - Já viste o tempo que estás aí a babar para o Draco em vez de o desenhares?

- E se vocês os dois se calassem para o Blaise terminar a merda do desenho e eu sair daqui que já me doem as pernas? - sugeriu Malfoy, revirando os olhos. - E fecha a porta, Pansy, eu não sou nenhum desses modelos públicos, que ganham abaixo de cão, para toda a gente que passa nesse corredor ficar a apreciar a minha beleza.

Parkinson e Zabini riram levemente com as palavras do amigo. Pansy levantou-se, indo fechar a porta do atelier e, discretamente, rodando a chave para a trancar. Regressou ao seu lugar, onde se sentou, olhando de lado para Draco, percebendo que ele soubera o que ela havia feito.

- Acho que acabei - informou Zabini, pegando no bloco e virando-o para Draco. - O que achas?

Malfoy saltou do pequeno palco onde se encontrava, caminhou pelo meio dos cavaletes vazios e aproximou-se do moreno. Observou o desenho por alguns segundos e depois olhou directamente para o amigo.

- Terrível, Blaise! - exclamou, parendo indignado. - Eu sou mil vezes mais perfeito que isso!

Pansy desmanchou-se a rir e a expressão de poucos amigos no rosto de Blaise apenas comprovava que ele não havia achado piada à situação. Atirou o bloco para cima da mesa onde Pansy estava e avançou sobre o loiro, segurando-lhe os ombros com força e mantendo o contacto visual intenso entre eles.

O riso de Pansy rapidamente desapareceu, mas o sorriso perverso e maldoso que Malfoy ostentava ainda podia ser visto nos seus lábios. O loiro deu um passo atrás com o embate do corpo de Blaise sobre o seu e acabou por se encostar a uma segunda mesa que ali se encontrava.

- Mau humor? - perguntou Draco, sussurrando, sempre com o seu sorriso no rosto e os olhos fixos no outro rapaz.

Pansy aproximou-se, sentando-se sobre a mesa em que Draco se encostara, cruzando as pernas delicadamente e olhando com atenção de um para o outro. O seu braço tocava ao de leve no de Malfoy, da mesma forma como a ponta do seu sapato tocava na perna de Blaise. A tensão existente entre os dois rapazes podia ser sentida por quem quer que os visse. Mas, de todas as pessoas, apenas Pansy sabia o que aquilo realmente era.

- Péssimo humor - Blaise respondeu, no mesmo tom sussurrado.

Ele aproximou mais o corpo do de Malfoy, pressionando-o contra a mesa, sentindo o contorno delineado que ele desenhara momentos antes. O sorriso continuava sem desaparecer do rosto de Draco, da mesma forma que os seus olhos cinzas não largavam as íris escuras de Zabini. Então a mão de Pansy tocou ao de leve sobre o ombro do rapaz loiro, quase ao mesmo tempo que este avançava na direcção de Blaise, segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos, roçando os lábios frios nos grossos do moreno. Foi um roçar leve e delicado, quase como que pedindo autorização para o fazer, mas com uma intensidade apenas deles.

Os lábios roçavam-se, sentindo a textura da pele fina e sedosa, como uma provocação lenta e torturante a que ambos não queriam ceder. Até que a língua de Blaise acariciou o lábio superior de Malfoy e ambos se envolveram num beijo selvagens e sedento. A seu lado, Pansy observava tudo de perto. Prestando atenção as detalhes das bocas de ambos e à forma de como se envolviam. Ela poderia ficar ali o resto da noite, simplesmente a observá-los, a vê-los roubar prazer um do outro. Mas quando a mão de Draco pousou sobre a sua perna, apertando-a com alguma força, Pansy soube que ela estava convidada a juntar-se àquela festa.

Ela ainda tinha a mão sobre o ombro de Draco quando avançou levemente e depositou um beijo demorado na curva do pescoço de Blaise. Logo em seguida sentiu o braço do moreno a envolver a sua cintura e a ser puxada para ele, ao mesmo tempo que este terminava a troca de beijos com Malfoy e a encarava. O olhar de Zabini era intenso quando ele focou as suas íris nas de Pansy e, tal como fizera com Draco, se aproximara apenas para roçar os lábios nos dela, roubando-lhe a cor vermelha e o sabor a cereja.

Malfoy subia-lhe a mão sobre a perna, apreciando cada centímetro de pele alva da rapariga, beijando-a no pescoço e ombro. Pansy ainda jogava com Blaise o mesmo jogo que ele jogara com Malfoy. Os lábios apenas se roçavam delicadamente, sem qualquer pressa ou interrupção. Apenas deslizavam uns pelos outros, provocando, esperando para ver qual dos dois cedia primeiro. E fora Pansy que o fizera, roubando um beijo fugaz ao moreno, desapertando-lhe a camisa botão a botão, deixando que a mão livre de Draco desfizesse o nó da gravata.

Afastou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo, deixando uma trilha de beijos rápidos sobre o seu maxilar e pescoço, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o peito e abdominais definidos de Zabini, ao mesmo tempo que os dois rapazes voltavam a trocar mais um beijo. Sentia as mãos de Blaise sobre a sua camisa, abrindo-a da mesma forma que ela, devagar, quase torturante. Esperou que ele desapertasse o último botão para se deixar rodar entre os dois corpos semi-despidos e permitir que o moreno deslizasse as mãos sobre os seus ombros e costas, retirando de vez a camisa do uniforme.

Blaise beijava-lhe as costas e os olhos dela fixavam-se nos de Draco enquanto o loiro a puxava para si pela gravata e, exactamente como nos dois beijos anteriores, apenas se aproximavam o suficiente para roçarem os lábios. Carícias delicadas, sentindo as texturas, arrepiando-se com cada novo toque, jogando aquele jogo que já se tornara habitual neles. E, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, as línguas de ambos tocaram-se, selando o beijo desejado.

Draco beijava-a intensamente, permanecendo com uma das mãos no corpo de Blaise enquanto a outra percorria a pele alva de Parkinson. Ele acariciava com as pontas dos dedos a lateral da perna da morena, seguindo caminho para a bacia, barriga, sentindo-a arrepiar-se perante a sua passagem. Zabini havia desapertado o soutien de Pansy enquanto passava a ponta da língua pelo pescoço dela, depositando um beijo rápido sobre o ombro.

A morena passou as mãos sobre a lateral do corpo de Malfoy, deixando que as suas unhas arranhassem ao de leve a pele alva do rapaz, parando por meros instante na barra da boxer negra, antes de colocar os dedos por dentro dela, começando a baixá-la lentamente. Enquanto isso, Blaise havia-se inclinado novamente sobre o loiro e roubado mais um beijo selvagem dos seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que os braços de Draco contornavam o corpo de Pansy e as suas mãos começavam a desapertar os botões do jeans de Zabini.

A ponta dos dedos de Blaise baixavam devagar, quase como numa tortura, a lingerie negra e rendada que Pansy ainda usava. Ele acariciava a pele das pernas da morena com suavidade. Virou-se, deixando que Draco a empurrasse devagar e a sentasse na mesa atrás dela. Os três amigos mantinham os sorrisos perversos nos lábios, enquanto Malfoy terminava de retirar a renda negra das pernas de Pansy, os olhos cinza fixos nos dela. Ela gargalhou, voltando a levantar-se, apoiando os braços nos ombros de Draco e sentindo que Blaise se encostava às suas costas.

Draco afastou os joelhos dela com uma perna e puxou-a para si, encaixando-se perfeitamente nela e ouvindo-a gemer baixinho com a primeira penetração. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a num dos ombros de Blaise, enquanto descia uma das suas mãos pela lateral do corpo do moreno, sentindo, quase de imediato, a mão de Draco sobre a sua, ambas descendo o corpo de Blaise, até alcançarem o membro deste. Os movimentos iniciaram-se, rápidos e com vigor. A mão livre de Pansy fechava-se nos cabelos de Malfoy, puxando-os para trás enquanto gemia em sussurros. Draco segurava-a pela cintura enquanto Zabini mantinha uma mão no braço estendido de Pansy e a outra na bacia de Malfoy.

Os três moviam-se sincronizados, intensos e fugazes, na buscar pelo prazer maior. Blaise beijava o pescoço de Pansy, mantendo os olhos abertos, fixos nas íris prateadas de Draco e observando o canto da boca do loiro levantado em sinal de um sorriso. Sentiram-se chegar ao climax, abafando gemidos e um grito, parando os movimentos e permitindo-se ficar encostado uns aos outros, na mesma posição, arfando lentamente.

Pansy inclinou a cabeça para o lado, roçando os lábios nos de Blaise, roubando-lhe o beijo que era o culminar daquele acto entre os três. Afastou os lábios dos dele, vendo um sorriso perverso surgir-lhe no rosto e passou a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior do moreno, antes de se inclinar para a frente e repetir o mesmo com Draco.

* * *

**N.A.:** Silver Trio em forma de NC17 porque a Dona Tainara pediu. Fica assim prenda de niver atrasada (porque ela também pediu!!), porque ela merece.  
Fic integrante do **Projecto Violeta** do MM.  
Esta fic é uma continuação de **Sketchs**, disponível no meu perfil.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**_Just_


End file.
